1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weapon holsters and, more particularly, to shoulder, pocket and belt holsters having one-piece construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weapon holsters commonly require a variety of features to make them desirable to a holster wearer. A holster should tightly engage a weapon held therein to prevent inadvertent slippage of the weapon. The holster should provide a concealable silhouette so that the weapon therein is not readily visible. The holster should facilitate access to the weapon so that the holster wearer can simply reach for the weapon and pull it out of the holster quickly.
Difficulties exist in designing holsters which provide both secure retention and concealment of weapons while facilitating quick removal of weapons from the holsters. Commonly, a holster wearer must sacrifice a less desirable feature of a weapon holster in order to obtain a weapon holster having features most desirable to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,006 to Tibbetts discloses a forward draw spring holster which is worn on a belt. The holster wearer is enabled to shoot a gun without raising the gun from the holster. The holster requires a spring grip for gripping and holding the gun in a normal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,798 to Perkins discloses a holster including a structure for preventing wear on the firearm caused by repeated contact with the holster. The structure must be released to free the gun for release from the holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,926 discloses a one-piece belt holster. The holster provides neither concealment of the gun nor tight retention of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,465 to Johnson discloses a pocket holster which conceals a gun held therein. In order to release the gun, the wearer must push on a metal bar to cause release of a hook so that the wearer can pull the gun out of the holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 837,156 to Townsend discloses a holster which can be attached to or detached from the clothing or belt of a wearer. The holster does not provide concealment of the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,617 discloses a belt holster including magnets which cooperate to hold holster edges together. The holster provides no concealment or tight retention of the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,481 to Clark discloses a belt holster comprising a pair of assemblies connected to opposite sides of a gun receiving pocket. The holster provides no concealment of the gun held therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,692 to Chica discloses a belt holster formed of one piece of leather folded symmetrically along a front edge. The gun is released by grasping the butt and using a clockwise pivoting motion to remove the gun. A leaf spring is used to secure the gun in the holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,787 to Hersey discloses a belt holster comprising matching pieces of material stitched together interior to their lateral edges. The holster has symmetry such that it can be utilized by a right or left handed wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,858 to Baker discloses a belt holster made of identical leather pieces joined in overlying relationship. The gun pocket is formed by stitching arranged so that a pocket diverges from the bottom to the top of the holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,929 to Caruso discloses a holster belt comprising an elongated belt member having converging lines of stitching, one of the stitching lines being curved to provide a concave depression for a trigger guard. The holster does not provide sufficient tension on the gun's surface to adequately retain the gun therein.